


Chuck vs the Baby

by Barson4Ever



Series: Chuck vs the Baby [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: What happens when Casey and Sarah are captured by Shaw
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker, John Casey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chuck vs the Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166321
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Chuck ran into the ER seeing Ellie, Awesome, Morgan, Kim, and Alex. 

“How’s Sarah? Casey?”

“They are okay, considering.” Awesome said. 

“Can I see Sarah?”

“I’ll check.” Ellie said.

“What happened Chuck? It was supposed to be surveillance. You three have been gone for three days, it was only supposed to take a few hours.” Morgan said. 

“I know, buddy. I went in, Shaw found the van, shot up the van with Casey and Sarah in it. When I found them, his men had dragged both of them to a cell. Shaw came up behind me, we fought and then stuck me in a different cell. Thanks to Beckman, we got out of there.” Chuck smiled. 

“Chuck, Sarah’s awake and stable, but Casey is awake and wants to talk to you and Kim.” Ellie said. 

“Okay.” 

Chuck and Kim walked to Casey’s room, knocking, waiting for him to grunt after Kim and Chuck walked into the room. Kim looked Casey over, as she walked up to him carefully sitting on the side of his bed. Casey opened his eyes, 

“How’s Walker?” 

“She’s awake and stable, do you remember what happened, Casey?” 

“They drugged us and when we woke up we were in bed together and Sarah was on top of me, asleep. The two assholes came in, they forced us to have sex, like three or four different times, and I guess we did because of the drugs. Shaw came in some time later, as the drugs were wearing off me, and he was going to take Sarah. I broke his neck, passed out again, next thing I know I’m in this room. You have to believe me I never meant for this to happen.” Casey looked between Chuck and Kim. 

“We believe you.” Chuck said. 

Casey leaned back looking away. 

“I’m going to check on Sarah, Morgan and Alex will probably be in soon.” 

Casey didn’t say anything, Kim smiled nodding her head, telling him to go. Chuck left, after the door closed, Kim laid down beside Casey. 

“I think I’ve fucked up.” 

“No you didn’t, none of this is your fault.” 

“I know, but I overheard Sarah telling Chuck she was ovulating before we left for the mission.” 

“Casey, it’s not your fault it’s Shaws fault, was he alone with Sarah?” 

“No, I would have moments of clarity, keeping my arms around her if she was on top of me and behind me if she was beside me as we sleep.” 

“Well if she is, and it happens, do you think Chuck would be glad that she was having that bastard’s kid?” 

“No, but they always wanted a family, and if she is and it’s mine it would break Chuck’s heart and I don’t want to cause them anymore pain.” 

In Sarah’s room, Chuck sat beside her bed for hours, replaying what Casey told him. He finally snapped out of the fog he was in when Sarah started waking up he grabbed her hand.

“Hey baby.” He whispered. 

Sarah looked over at him, smiling slightly.

“What happened?” 

“What do you remember?”

“We were on a mission, they found Casey and I in the van. One minute I was laying on top of Casey, the next behind him, and now.” 

“Shaw’s men found the two of you, took you both and drugged you both with a drug most people use in date rapes.” Chuck said, having talked to Ellie and Awesome. 

“How’s Casey?” 

“Okay, Kim, Alex, and Morgan are with him now.” 

“Oh god Chuck, I was….”

“Ovulating… Yeah you told me that before we left for the mission.” Chuck rubbed her arm.

“What if?”

“Hey, we will deal with that if it comes to that.” 

Sarah nodded, looking away falling asleep soon after.

Back in Casey’s room, Morgan and Alex left, going home for the night. Casey woke up, feeling a weight on him looking down seeing Kim. Casey ran his fingers through her hair, falling back asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah woke up. As she looked around seeing Chuck asleep at the foot of the bed, Morgan in the chair and Ellie checking her IV. Ellie noticed her,

“Chuck.” Ellie whispered.

“What? What?” Chuck shot up, but seeing Sarah awake he moved up to sit in front of her. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” 

“Okay, have you done any tests?” Sarah looked at Ellie.

Awesome came in, as she asked Ellie,

“Yeah, we are still waiting for the results. I just checked the lab.” Devon said.

In Casey’s room Casey woke up seeing Kim sitting in the chair asleep, Alex laying at the foot of his bed watching tv.

“Alex.” He whispered.

Alex looked at him, smiling.

“How are you feeling Dad?”

“Sore but alive. How’s Kim?”

“Okay, she’s not left except to go to the bathroom and coffee.” 

“Where’s Grimes?”

“He went to check on Chuck and Sarah.” 

“How are they?”

“As of two hours ago she woke up, Morgan is staying with her until Chuck gets back from going home to shower. Then he’s coming down here and get me.” 

Casey nodded.

“Morgan said they did a pregnancy test, no results yet.” 

Casey looked over at Kim, sighting.

“What’s wrong dad?” 

“You know what’s wrong.” Casey said, looking over at Alex. 

“She’s not going anywhere, while you were out I had the same thoughts and she read my mind and said she was going to stay if you wanted her to or not.” 

There was a knock on the door, Morgan coming in. 

“You ready Alex?”

“Morgan any news?” Alex asked, getting up. 

“The doctor stepped in after I left, I know the results because Ellie stopped me.” 

“What are they?” Casey asked. 

“It’s yours.” Morgan looked at Casey. 

Casey threw himself against the bed, his hands running up his face into hair. 

“How’s Chuck?” He asked after a few minutes.

“Holding up. Sarah and him are talking, she wants to come talk to you.”

Casey looked over at Kim, smiling at her sleeping. 

“Want me to stay while you tell her?” Alex asked.

“No, you need rest, you have one on the way, shit.” 

“What?” Morgan asked. 

“I just realized I will have a son or daughter about a month younger than my grandkid.” 

“Everything will work out dad, I’ll call you later, you and Sarah get to go home tomorrow. Morgan and I will be to help, Morgan’s going to help Chuck then come help Kim. I have an appointment at 2.” 

“Thanks Grimes.”

“No problem.” 

Casey looked at Alex.

“Love you.” 

“Love you too, dad.” 

After Morgan and Alex left, Casey watched Kim sleep. He watched tv for a while, until Kim woke. 

“Any news from Sarah and Chuck?” 

“Yes, the baby is mine.”

Kim smiled. 

“I’ll understand if you want to leave.” 

“You? No way you're getting rid of me that easy.” Kim chuckled. 

“You do realize I will have a son or daughter four months younger than my grandkid. Plus it’s with someone I work with.” 

“Yeah, so?” 

Casey smiled at Kim. Kim looked at her phone.

“You want to go see her? Ellie wants her to stay in bed and rest. She said if I get you a wheelchair and you promise not to walk I can wheel you down.” 

“Does she want to see me?” 

“Yes, Chuck does too.” 

“Alright then, go get my ride.” He grinned.

Kim got up, and kissed him. She disappeared for a while and came back with a wheelchair. She helped him into some loose clothes and then into the wheelchair. As she went down the hallway toward Sarah’s room, they passed the nursery. Kim smiled as Casey curiously looked at all the babies. They made it to Sarah’s room, Kim knocked on the door. 

“Do you know how far along she is?”

“About 5 weeks.”

“We both have been in here that long?”

“Yes.” Kim knocked on the door.

The door opened, Casey looked up seeing General Beckman. 

“Agent Casey.”

“General.” Casey sat up taller. 

“Casey come in.” Chuck said, coming up behind Beckman opening the door wider. 

Beckman left without another word. Kim rolled Casey in, 

“Guess the General is pissed at me.” 

“She just doesn't understand how the asset, and you two got caught by Shaw. How are you feeling?” 

“Better, we get to go home tomorrow.” 

“Alex said that, you feeling better?” Chuck looked at him.

“Yes.” Casey looked over at Sarah, who was asleep.

Chuck went over to Sarah’s bed, running his hand up her arm.

“Don’t wake her up, just because I’m here.” Casey said. 

“She told me to, and you know how she is when I don’t follow directions.” Chuck said.

Casey nodded. 

“Hey, Sarah, Sarah someone is here to talk to you.” 

Sarah opened her eyes and sleepily looked at Chuck. Chuck waved them over and Kim wheeled Casey over to the bed, as Sarah watched smiling. Kim gave Chuck a loaded look and nodded towards the door, Chuck gave a slight nod in agreement.

“We are going down to the cafeteria to get all of us some lunch.” Kim said, kissing Casey’s cheek. 

Once they were gone, Sarah sat up.

“Do you know?” She asked.

“Yes, Morgan told me. Are you going to…...” 

“Going to what Casey?” 

“Keep it?” 

“Of course, I don’t believe in that. You know I changed my mind about kids.”

“Yeah, but with Chuck?” Casey rolled closer to her. 

“Do **you** want me to keep it, Casey?” 

“Of course I do. I just didn’t know what you had in mind.”

Sarah nodded. 

They both sat in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kim, Alex, Morgan, and Chuck met in the hospital waiting room. They all sat in the corner to talk about the elephant in the room. Casey surprised them by rolling out in a wheelchair.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Kim asked.

“Doctor said it would be good for me. What are all of you doing in the corner like this?” Casey shrugged.

After a few looks between Alex, Morgan, Chuck, and Kim.

“We were going to talk about the elephant in the room, dad.” Alex said.

“Shouldn’t that also include Sarah and I?

No one said anything. After a few minutes Chuck said,

“Casey, however you and Sarah decide to raise the baby, you have my support. Technically I’ll be the baby’s step father. If you want my help with the baby, or if you want me to be a part of the baby’s life at all.”

“You will be a part of this baby’s life Chuck, you're living with and married to my baby’s mother. I don’t want this to drive you and Sarah apart, same with us Kim. I want all of you guys plus Ellie and Awesome.” Casey said looking at all four of them.

They all nodded.

“Now what?” Morgan asked.

“Sarah was asleep when I rolled by her room, we talked last night.” Casey said.

“I’m going to go see her and hopefully Sarah has all her paperwork ready.” Chuck walked away toward Sarah’s room.

“What about you dad?” Alex asked.

“I’m good to go fill it out this morning, no meds or anything just exhausted because the bed wasn’t home.”

“We’ll stop by after my appointment to show you the new ultrasound.” Morgan said.

The four of them went their separate ways after getting home and taking a much needed shower Casey laid in bed in just a pair of boxers. Kim came in, after a few minutes laying beside him.

“Alex texted they will be here around 5, Chuck and Sarah needed some help with something.”

Casey nodded.

Kim laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around him, letting out a small grunt.

“I miss that grunt, what about my favorite one?”

Casey grunted again, the one that meant I love you/missed you.

“Love you too, John.” They both fell asleep.

At Chuck’s apartment, Sarah had just gotten out of the shower, and laid down. Chuck had locked up for the night, coming into the bedroom. He laid down beside her, she stayed just out of reach.

“Sarah….”

“Chuck?”

“Come closer.”

Sarah gave him a look that said, are you sure? Chuck smiled, opened his arms Sarah cuddled close to him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be it's Daniel Shaw’s fault. You both were drugged and I don’t blame you or Casey, just Shaw.”

Sarah was quiet, and just burrowed into Chuck and they both fell asleep. Over at Casey’s and Kim’s apartment both woke up. Alec texted saying they were on their way, Casey got up fixing dinner. Alex and Morgan came over for a late dinner. As they ate, Alex slid the ultrasound over to Casey, Casey looked at it then at Morgan and Alex.

“A boy?”

“Yes dad.” Alex smiled.

The rest of dinner was filled about baby names, a new place that Morgan and Alex had bought. Casey was happy for the two of them.”

The next three months passed quickly. Sarah didn’t call or text Casey anything about the baby. Kim could tell he was worried. One day Casey was at work when Kim noticed Chuck bring baby things in. Kim went out catching Chuck in between loads.

‘What are you doing?” 

“Carrying some stuff Sarah brought.” 

“Casey hasn't seen or heard from Sarah in weeks.” Kim said, venom in her tone.

About that time Sarah came out of the apartment.

“What’s going on Sarah?” Chuck asked.

“About what?”

“You haven’t texted or spoken to Casey about baby appointments, baby showers anything?” Kim asked.

Sarah looked taken aback.

“I just didn’t think he would want to be a part of the baby's life before it was born.” 

“Is that true Walker?”

Chuck, Kim, and Sarah turned around seeing Casey, Morgan, and Alex. Casey looked hurt, all three had bags. Casey shook his head, 

“I want to be a part of the baby’s life even before it’s born, I wanted to experience everything that I missed out with Alex!” Casey shouted, as he turned heading to his and Kim’s apartment. 

“Dad!” Alex shouted, taking after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim and Alex took after him while Morgan just looked pissed at Sarah. Morgan looked down at the bags at his feet and looked through them. Casey had brought some stuff for Alex and a few little things for Sarah and the baby. After he got Alex’s stuff he looked at Sarah. 

“That’s for yours and Casey's baby.” Morgan spat out before heading to Casey’s apartment. 

Morgan turned heading to the apartment, he walked in and saw Alex sitting on the couch. He sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

“He’s hurt but he’s acting all tough, but I can tell that it hurt him.” Morgan nodded, and kissed her. 

Alex laid her head on his shoulder. To say Kim was pissed was an understatement. She could tell what Sarah said about Casey not wanting to be a part of the baby’s life before it was born had hurt bad. He had already missed out on most of Alex’s life.

“Do you want me to go talk to her about involving you in stuff?”

“No, I’m pretty sure Morgan said something, especially with the stuff I dropped off. Chuck most definitely did.” 

After Morgan walked over to Casey’s house both Chuck and Sarah just stood at the door, their stuff and what Casey had bought still on the ground. 

“I need to go talk to him, I know that was out of line.” Sarah whispered. 

She and Chuck finished picking up everything, including the bag that Casey brought. 

“Wait until tomorrow, let him calm down. What’s in the bags?” 

“Some gender neutral clothes and nursery things.” Sarah whispered, pulling the things out, showing Chuck. 

“Let’s invite both Casey and Kim over tomorrow and get the nursery set up and maybe one over at their house so the baby can spend some time with both of them in their environment as well as our environment.” Sarah nodded texting Casey, apologizing for the way she acted and asking him and Kim to come over tomorrow after work to help with the nursery’s. 

Be over after work, should be around 4- Casey 

Kim can come over too.- Sarah 

Casey looked over at Kim, showing her the text Kim smiled. 

“Guess Chuck talked to her.” Casey said. 

“You okay?” Kim laid down beside him, her head on his shoulder. 

“I guess, this is all new territory for me. I never got to be a part of Alex’s life this early. I didn’t get doctor’s appointments, now I didn’t get to pick out baby clothes. I’m terrified about trying to raise an infant. I’ve never even held one.” Casey rubbed his face. 

“Come here, I have a little surprise for you.” 

“I need to get ready for work.” Casey said. 

“It won’t take a second.” Kim led Casey to his spare bedroom and she stopped, motioning him to open it. 

He opened it, looking in he smiled slightly. It was organized to show where the crib, changing table and whatever else a baby room needed. 

“I figured once we find out if it’s a boy or girl we could paint it and decide on a theme. Sarah wanted a room over here and over at her’s and Chuck’s house and decorated all together by the four of us.” Kim said.

“I will be happy however we decide.” 

“I think we need to sit down with Sarah and Chuck and discuss everything from who will be in the delivery room to the custody issues. What do you think?”

“I don’t want to argue constantly about when we get him or her and when Chuck and Sarah get him/her.” Casey said. 

“I know he/she will not be spending the night the first few months because of feeding, though she could pump for the first few months. Don’t worry about that, especially not for the next few months.” Casey nodded, and kissed her. 

“I don’t want to but I have to get to work. I’ll come home before going over there to talk to Sarah if you and Chuck want to talk.” Casey said. 

Kim frowned, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She didn’t let go after a few seconds. 

“What’s wrong?” Casey asked, as he rubbed her back.

“I’m afraid.” Casey pulled back slightly to look at her, pulling her hair out of her face. 

“Of what?”

“Losing you.”

“You’re not going to.” Casey kissed her.

“How can I be so sure? You have a child with someone else.” 

“Well technically I have two with two different women. Also would a guy that would break up with you because of that reason do this?” Casey whispered, as he left to go back to the bedroom and came back getting down on one knee with a small ring box. 

“John, you don’t have…..” 

“I’ve been planning this since before Sarah and I were kidnapped. I was going to take some time off, take you to your favorite beach and propose.” Casey said, as he opened the box looking at Kim. 

“Yes.” 

“I haven’t even asked.” 

“The answer will always be yes.” Kim wiped her eyes.

Casey took the ring out, putting it on her finger after standing up. Kim kissed him, then stood looking at the ring. 

“You like it? Alex and Morgan helped pick it out. They caught me in the store when they came to get their bands resized.” 

“Yes, it’s perfect. Can you call in sick? You're already late and we’ll do nothing until we need to go over to Chuck’s and Sarah’s?” 

“Sure.” 

The rest of the day was spent laying in bed, talking about the future. Casey could tell something was wrong when he asked, 

“Do you ever think about us having kids?” 

Kim got quiet, really quiet, so quiet. Casey had been in the bathroom getting ready to go over to Chuck and Sarah’s when he asked the question. He walked out, Kim was looking down picking at a string on the sheets. Casey sat beside her.

“What’s wrong babe? You were talking and laughing then…. Do you not want kids with me?” 

Kim just shrugged refusing to look at him.

“I can’t, I was in another relationship about 3 years ago before we met. We were really seriously in love and engaged the whole thing. We decided to get a jump start on things and start trying for a baby with no success. We got tested to see if anything was wrong and there was…. with me. I can’t have kids and he left me that day we got the confirmation that there was no way to have kids biologically.” Kim cried. 

Casey wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her head. 

“I love you, I know I don’t say it out loud as much as I should, but no reason is going to change that.” 

“I love you too.” 

“We could always adopt or foster once we get married if you want?” 

Kim nodded, as her phone pinged. 

“It’s Sarah they will be home in about an hour. Morgan and Allex are coming, him and Chuck are going to help us get stuff ready here too.” Casey grunted, an annoying one, Kim chucked and kissed him. 

After breaking the kiss Casey pulled her onto his chest grunting a happy one. 

“There’s my favorite grunt.” Casey smiled and did it again as Kim laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed, Casey, Chuck, Morgan and the girls got the baby room done. Casey and Kim were in bed when Casey’s phone started ringing. He grumbled as he looked, seeing it was Chuck,

“It better be good Bartowski.” 

“Sarah’s just water broke….. I just got her in my car……”

Casey heard the car turn over and over. 

“And my car won’t start.” 

Casey got up, getting his keys for the vic, waking up Kim.

“Kim, wake up.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“Sarah’s water broke, Chuck's car won’t start.” 

Kim got up getting ready.

“Hold on, Chuck we are coming.” Casey hung up the phone. 

Right after he hung up, Morgan called.

“Grimes this better be concerning Alex right now.”

“It is her water broke finally, I’m heading to the west side Ellie and Devon just got off shift and is waiting on us.”

“Chuck is heading there with Sarah.” 

“Okay, I’ll tell them.” 

Casey headed outside, seeing Kim, Sarah, and Chuck in his car getting in.

“Morgan called Alex is on the way to the hospital.”

They headed to the hospital, Devon meeting them. 

“Ellie is with Morgan and Alex. They went straight to the delivery room.” He told Casey as they got Sarah into a room. 

“How is she?” Casey asked.

“Doing good.” 

Devon left, Sarah’s doctor came in to check her, saying it was time. They rolled Sarah out about the same time they were rolling Alex to her recovery room. Casey stopped for a minute,

“How’s my grandson and his mom? Where’s Morgan?” Casey asked when he realized he wasn’t with her. 

“They rushed him to the NICU. He had jaundice, but the doctor said he expected him to be in there for a few days and be okay. Morgan is freaked out, Devon went with him to look after him. How’s Sarah?” 

“I’m going to the delivery room, right now.” 

“Good luck dad.” 

Casey went and found Chuck and Sarah. Chuck was getting into some scrubs when Casey walked into the first of two rooms. They both looked at each other, nodded, and headed in. An hour later, Natalie Ava Casey was born at 6 lbs and 7 oz. Chuck sat on one side of Sarah while Casey sat in the chair by her bed. Sarah held her first, then Casey did for a while.

“Have you heard from Morgan, Chuck?” Casey asked.

“No why?”

“I ran into the doctors bringing Alex back to her room. He had some Jaundice, Morgan and Awesome was with him but I’ve not heard anything else from either one or Kim she was going to stay with them.” 

“Go and check on them, both of you. We will be okay.” Sarah said. 

“You sure?” Casey asked, as he got up handing Natalie to her.

“Yes Chuck go with him, Morgan needs his friend.” 

“Okay we will be back in a bit.”

Casey and Chuck went and found Alex’s room. Chuck knocked,

“Come in.” Morgan said. 

They both walked in seeing Alex holding the baby. Kim was sitting next to Alex, asleep.

“How are my three favorite people?”

“Good, how’s Sarah and the baby?”

“Wonderful.” Chuck said.

“You have a little sister.” Casey told Alex.

“And you have a grandson.” Alex pointed to the corner of the room. 

Casey looked over at the sleeping baby, smiling.

“What’s his name?”

“John Oliver Grimes.” Alex said.

Casey looked at the baby then Morgan.

“What?”

“Nothing, he looks like Alex, from what baby pictures Kathleen showed me.” 

Chuck sat beside Morgan, while Casey picked up his name sake. 

“How is he?” 

“He’s okay.” 

Casey sat down beside Alex’s bed, holding the baby. Kim woke up, seeing Casey holding John. She smiled at him as he smiled back. 

“You want to hold him?” Casey got up, sitting beside her. 

“I’ve never held one.” 

“Put your arms like mine are, I’ll just place him in your arms and adjust them.” 

“How do you know so much about holding babies, I thought you were gone when Kathleen had Alex?” Chuck asked. 

“I was, but when I was in the Marine we had a mission, where we came across some babies and toddlers. We were sent to find them and get them to the next town and safety. I looked after them while the rest of the team kept us safe.

Casey helped Kim hold John. After a while Alex, Morgan, and John were all falling asleep so Casey, Kim, and Chuck headed back to Sarah’s room. Chuck knocked and opened the door, seeing Sarah was asleep the three of them walked in. Casey could tell Chuck was wanting to hold Natalie, so Casey and Kim both sat in the corner while Chuck held her bonding with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Sarah and Alex were sent home within a week, John Oliver’s jaundice had gone away. Natalie was thriving. Chuck, Sarah, and Casey decided on the name Natalie Ava Casey. Natalie was at Casey and Kim’s and Chuck and Sarah were out getting groceries for the week, when there was a knock on the door. When the doorbell rang Kim answered it, as Casey was feeding Natalie, there was a woman on the other side with a toddler.

“How can I help you?”

“Does Colonel John Casey live here?” 

“Yes, John!” 

Casey came to the door, looking at the toddler and woman. 

“How can I help you?” 

“Do you know a Wolf Taylor?” 

“Used too, we met on a mission he was in the marines and I was a CIA agent working with the Marines. We became good friends, who are you?” 

“A social worker, Michelle, Mr. Taylor has passed away.You were named in his will as guardian of his son. He wrote that you were the only person he trusted to properly take care of his son.”

“Come in, you have proof of that?” Kim asked, as she let them in. 

Michelle handed an envelope to Casey, he opened it and read the letter inside.

“It’s true and legal Kim. How old is he?”

“Three.” 

“Can you give us a moment, so we can talk in the other room?” Casey said, grabbing Kim’s hand.

Michelle smiled and nodded. Casey led her into the kitchen.

“What are you thinking?” Casey asked.

“I don’t know John, the wedding is in three weeks. Chuck and Sarah will have Natalie. We couldn’t dump a toddler in their lap with a four week old. We also can’t dump him on Alex and Morgan.”

“I know, let me text Chuck and Morgan to see if the four of them can come over. Do you want to take him in?” 

“Yes, I want to add to our family. Not only that but he needs people who will be good for him.” Kim said. 

“Well everyone will be over in ten or twenty minutes lets go tell Michelle about the wedding and honeymoon. But we are in agreement that we both want to adopt him right?” Casey asked. 

“Absolutely.” They both headed out to the living room. 

Michelle and the little boy were sitting on the couch. 

“Michelle?” 

She whispered something to the little boy and came over to the kitchen. 

“Have you made a decision?” 

“Yes, but we are getting married in three weeks, I have this little one who's only three weeks with her mother and I co parent so she will be with her mother. We couldn’t ask them to watch after….”

“Thomas.” 

“John, we could take him with us, it would be easier to bond with him.” Kim said. 

“On honeymoon with us? I...guess we could.”

About that time Chuck and Sarah walked in seeing Thomas on the couch and the four of them in the kitchen. 

“What’s going on Casey, Kim?” Chuck asked.

Casey motioned for them to come in the kitchen, once there he whispered,

“One of my old friends from my NSA days died, he didn’t have any other family so he left his son in my care.” Casey said. 

“Are you going to take him in? We will watch him while you two go on your honeymoon.” Sarah said. 

“Guys can Sarah and I talk in private?” Casey said. 

Kim, Chuck, and Michelle went to the living room to get to know Thomas. 

“I know this is a big imposition out of the blue. I just need that week alone with her to work a few things out. But I don’t want to burden you and Chuck with him and Natalie both.” 

“No problem, just when you and Kim get back Chuck and I can get a weekend getaway.”

“Absolutely, no problem, thanks.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Three weeks later**

Casey and Kim were running down the church steps to the limousine. They stopped and both waved at Thomas, who was in Morgan’s arms. After Chuck closed the door, Casey laid his head back. 

“I can’t believe I finally got married.” Casey smiled at her.

Kim chuckled.

“Any regrets?”

“A lot, but this now.” 

The next week was spent at the beach, about two hours away. Casey and Kim were laying in their room, watching the sun come up. 

“John?” 

“Yes?”

“Are you still going to work for Chuck and Sarah?” 

“I want to, I just want to stay to buy more for my ‘day job’ why?” Casey said. 

“Was just curious.”

“Do you want me to quit Carmichael’s Industries?”

‘No, I was just curious. I always wonder what Alex would have done if he hadn’t gotten recruited by James Keller. I know I’m not supposed to know.” 

“You're not Chuck, General Beckman, Sarah and Morgan know.” 

“What were your plans before Keller?” 

“Serve my country, come home, married Kathleen, would have been there while she was pregnant with Alex, been able to raise her.” 

“Have you spoken to General Beckman?”

“Yeah, I told her I quit, that's why I’m thinking about helping out Chuck with Carmichael Industries". I can still do good and be home ninety percent of the time.” 

Kim looked at him, and kissed him on the chin since it was the closet she could reach on his face.

“How about we get up, go to the breakfast bar downstairs and then lay on the beach, then go explore before dinner…” Casey cut her off with a kiss.

“Sounds good to me.” 

**A week Later**

Casey and Kim walked into Chuck’s and Sarah’s house. Sarah was asleep on the couch, Chuck was holding Natalie asleep on the chair while Thomas was engrossed with Star Wars on TV.

“Hey buddy.” Casey said. 

Thomas smiled, running over to him Casey picked him up. 

“How was your week with uncle Chuck and aunt Sarah?” 

“Okay. uncle Chuck was fun… aunt Sarah not so much.”

“Why not Sarah?”

“She doesn't feel good, plus she’s sad a lot. I don’t think Sarah likes Natalie.” 

Casey and Kim looked at each other. 

“How about we go get your stuff together, so daddy can talk to uncle Chuck.” Kim suggested. 

Thomas and Kim went upstairs. Casey gently tried to take Natalie out of Chuck’s arms.

“No.” Chuck said in his sleep.

“Chuck, let me hold my daughter.” Casey said. 

Chuck woke up letting Casey take Natalie into his arms. 

“Natalie and Thomas have been good?” 

“Angels both of them.” Chuck said, looking at Sarah. 

“Outside?” 

“Yeah.” 

They both went outside, sitting at the fountain. 

“Thomas mentioned Sarah was sad a lot.” Casey said.

“I think she has postpartum, I ask her to go see the doctor she won’t.”

“How about I’ll take both kids, give you two a break…. Maybe when she wake up, convince her to go to the doctor. Tell me if she doesn't I’ll call general Beckman.”

“Yeah okay….” Chuck was watching as Casey was looking at Natalie.

Casey looked up at him and saw something… jealousy??? Casey handed Natalie to him, stepping a few steps back and lit a cigar.

“Thomas seems to think Sarah doesn't like Natalie… Is it because of the postpartum or is it something else?” 

“Postpartum. She tries to take care of her, I think she’s stressed right now after the mission having said kid, plus postpartum I know that by what Kathleen told me when she was telling me her experience with Alex after Alex told her what happened to Sarah.” Casey said when Chuck looked like he was crazy. 

“I just don’t understand how all three of them do it.” 

“Do what?”

“Life, babies. Kathleen had to go through the pregnancy, birth, and raising Alex without the one person that was supposed to experience that with. Kim well she doesn't have any biological and can’t but she’s great with Thomas, Natalie, and John Oliver. Alex is totally chill with John jr when she brings him over.”

“And Sarah?” Casey asked.

“She… struggles bonding with her, she tries she breastfeed her, change her, bathe her. I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

“Well I think it’s how she was brought up, the way her father just left she came from a broken home. She joins the CIA and didn’t have a normal life up until she met you and you two fell in love and got married. She’s probably like I was when I first found out about Natalie thinking Kim would leave my ass. I still ask her if she’s happy and we just got married and back from our honeymoon.” Casey said puffing on his cigar. 

“That makes sense.” Chuck just looked at Casey.

“What Bartowski?” 

“What’s it like?”

“What like?”

“To lose it all, and then get mostly all back then some?”

“You mean losing Kathleen, then all years later finding out I have a daughter named after me and didn’t know about her all those years?”

“Yeah.”

“It was hard, it still is. I still love her always will. But she moved on and so have I, we talk, Kim knows we all go plus Morgan goes to brunch every Saturday, then on Sunday Morgan and Alex goes with Kim and I. Now stop smiling like that before I break your break Bartowski.” Casey growled, when he noticed Chuck smiling at him. 

“Casey we all know you have a soft heart under that gruff, grunting, cynical, and sarcastic you also have a big heart.”

Casey grunted, putting out his cigar coming back over to where Chuck was standing taking Natalie. 

Thomas and Kim came out of the house with two bags, Thomas gave Chuck a hug.

“Bye uncle Chuck, can you, Morgan, me play games more.” 

“Sure buddy anytime you want as long as mom and dad are okay with it.”

Thomas smiled. 

That night Casey got Nattie to go down without a fight. After watching her sleep for a few minutes, he headed for Thomas’s room, he stopped listening to the conversation happening between Kim and the three year old.

“Ask you something?”

“Anything sweetie.”

“I ask him too.”

Casey stepped in.

“You ready for bed, buddy?” Casey asked.

“I ask you something?”

“Anything honey, what is it?” Kim said. 

“Are you my mommy and daddy now?”

Casey had crouched down beside Kim as Thomas asked that. They both looked at each other smiling.

“Yes.” Casey smiled, looking at him. 

Thomas jumped up launching himself into Casey’s arms, Casey hugged him close.

“Love you Daddy.” Thomas said into his neck.

“Love you too, buddy.”

Casey kissed his head and hugged him close. Thomas looked at Kim, moving to hug her as well.

“Love you mommy.” 

“Love you to, sweetheart.” Kim whispered, voice thick with tears. 

After goodnight, kisses, and more I love yous Thomas was asleep. Casey led Kim outside and down the hallway to their room and closed it and kissed her after as they laid in bed facing each other.

“What?” Casey asked when he saw Kim had a small smirk on her face.

“Nothing you're so good with them.”

Casey shrugged.

“Making up time, I missed so much with Alex I don’t want them to be the same way.”

Kim kissed him, as she cuddled closer and soon both were asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Casey woke up to the sounds of yelling and two kids yelling back. He got up, hurriedly pulling on shorts. Carrying a shirt he quickly went to the kitchen. Thomas was yelling and Natalie was balling. Kim had Natalie, so Casey picked up Thomas.

“What happened?” Casey asked, trying not to sound too irritated.

“I was fixing breakfast and had my back turned…. I don’t even know.” Kim said, tearfully, voice thick with tears.

Casey grunted softly walking over to her and pulling her in with one arm. Thomas was still in his other arm, Natalie in hers. 

“It’s alright, I was just worried someone was hurt and I’ve not had my coffee yet this morning.” Casey whispered. 

Thomas started squirming,

“Want down.” 

Casey sat him down while Kim did the same thing with Natalie back into her play crib. Casey could tell she was upset, but there was something else. He watched her go over to the coffee machine to turn it on. He walked over to her, putting his hands on both shoulders and at that she flinched. 

“Hey it’s just me, what’s wrong?” Casey whispered, moving to the side looking at her. 

“Nothing I had a bad dream, and woke up with the kids and then the crying started, I panicked and that’s when you came in upset.”

“I wasn’t upset, I was concerned something bad happened and one of you was hurt. I’m sorry it came out that way. Why did you flinch?”

“I…..” Kim looked over at Thomas who was engrossed with Star Wars. 

She took his hand, pulling him to sit at the table.

“I told you about my ex how he left when we found out about not being able to get pregnant?”

“Yes.” 

Kim looked down, tears in her eyes, Casey was scared. Kim was like him; she didn’t show emotions overly in front of people.

“Honey did he hurt you?” 

And the damn dam broke, while Kim nodded her head yes. Casey gently pulled her into his lap, holding her. He didn’t know what to say so he just held her tighter. After a minute or two she lifted her head from her hiding place against his neck. 

“You okay?” He whispered, after a while. 

“Kind of.”

“Why don’t you go sit with the kids and find something to watch beside Star Wars. I’ll finish breakfast and bring it to the living room.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes, now go.” Casey whispered. 

Casey watched her gather Natalie up, and then go to sit beside Thomas. Casey finished making breakfast and everyone ate quietly, nobody talking at all. Both kids could see that Kim was upset so after eating they cuddled up on either side of her.

“We love you.”

“I love you all too.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck and Sarah were laying in bed, looking over Paris. Sarah was mostly back to her old self again, she wasn’t snapping or wasn’t annoyed with him as far as he could tell. 

“I’m glad we got away, we needed this.” Chuck whispered, kissing her temple. 

“Mmh.” Sarah said.

“You okay? You’ve been different since the birth?” 

“Yes, I’m working on some things. I was just the first kid I had??. It would be with someone I love.” Sarah looked at him. 

“We can if you want.” Chuck smiled.

Sarah nodded, still thinking about something Chuck could tell.

“What is it Sarah?”

Sarah looked at him.

“I’m thinking of giving Casey and Kim full custody of Natalie. I want to leave Burbank and restart our lives together.”

Chuck looked at her with huge eyes.

“You want to leave our daughter and move away?”

“She’s not yours Chuck, her last name is Casey not Bartowski, you’re not on her birth certificate you have no legal claim to her.” 

Chuck flinch at that.

“Even though you would give her up, Casey would still let me see her. Don’t you think Natalie deserves to be loved by all of us? You, Casey, Kim, Morgan, Alex, Ellie, Awesome, I, and Clara?” 

“Yes but I just can’t do it…. At least not right now… I’m still trying to get over what happened. I still feel guilty, I know I shouldn’t but I do.” 

Chuck understood the part about feeling guilty about what happened between her and Casey. Neither of them were at fault and they were dealing with everything the best they could. 

“How about you go to that therapist that Beckman, I, Casey, and Ellie tried to get you to see when all of this first happened? Talk to her about all of this before you decide to give Casey full custody.”

Chuck looked at her.

“Okay.”

Chuck got up going to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Sarah got her phone sending the text to her lawyer to have the paperwork that had been already drawn up to give Casey temporary custody. Temporary, but for how long? She hasn't decided yet, she was already going to start therapy when they got back from the honeymoon. She just hoped it wouldn’t make things worse with Chuck, Casey won’t go back to his usual hard-edged cynical self. He hadn’t been like that since him and Kim got together almost two years ago. Chuck came back out, Sarah got ready for the day hoping Casey won’t text Chuck or her as soon as the papers were delivered. The two of them spent the rest of the day going to shops, eating, and seeing the sights of Paris. 

Meanwhile

Casey and Morgan were in Castle working on a new mission that Beckman had assigned them.

“How’s Alex and Oliver?” 

“Good…. John likes to laugh at me. He reaches for a ball when you roll it to him, stuff like that. How about Natalie?”

“The same thing she’s very attached to Kim which worries me some because of her not bonding with Sarah. When Chuck calls to check on her she lights up at the sound of his voice but just starts playing again when Sarah only says hi and she just asks if she’s okay.”

Morgan thought a minute. 

“I think Sarah hasn’t handled all this very well if you know my honest opinion. Ever since you two came home from that mission she’s changed, I think you both have. Sarah more for the bad you in a …..” Morgan said when Casey glared at him. 

“Good way did you think when you first stepped into the Buy More all those years ago that you would end up still here knowing your ex fiance, married, with two kids and a grandson?” 

Casey thought a minute.

“No, I thought I was going to kill Chuck when Beckman gave me the kill order, but then we still needed Chuck. I was going to retire, move to the Arizona desert and run a weapons training program, monitoring the border. Be done with all of this.” Casey said, looking around. 

“Sarah will come around soon, I just know it.” Morgan said, his cheerful attitude present.

About that time Beckman came on the screen about the same time an agent came through Castle.

“Colonel… you need to see this immediately.” 

Casey looked confused as well as Morgan, taking the folder from the agent Casey said,

“Something new for the mission General?” Casey asked.

“No Colonel. It’s… personal.” 

Casey lifted his eyebrows while looking at Beckman and ripped off the top of the folder, then read it silently the whole time Casey got more upset. 

“What’s wrong Casey?” Morgan asked. 

“General are you sure it’s from Sarah?”

“Yes, her lawyer sent it personally to my private email. That only you and Sarah have, what is going on?”

“I have no honest idea. She and Chuck have been in Paris this week.” 

“Has she checked in on your child?”

“Chuck calls and Sarah…….” Casey looked at Morgan.

“What is it that you're not telling me? And before you try to cover it I know it’s parental right termination on Sarah’s part.” 

“I don’t know if we were co-parenting…” Casey read the documents.

‘What does it say about Chuck? He couldn’t know she’s done this…. Does he?” Morgan asked.

“No he doesn’t she asked that he would be allowed to see Natalie anytime he wanted.” Casey said looking at Morgan then Beckman. 

“I’m sorry that mission has cost you Colonel.”

“Just a partner and I guess a friend, hopefully not two friends. I still have my wife, two daughters, son in law, and a grandson.” Casey said, looking at Morgan.

“Have you thought about retiring?” Beckman asked. 

“Who? Casey no way….” Casey cut Morgan off.

“Yes for a while now, I just haven’t filed from the NSA ma'am.”

“Well considered yourself retired, after this mission you earn it.” Beckman said.

Casey nodded and smiled a bit. 

“Colonel, you just smiled. It looks good on you.” Beckman said.

“Oh he’s been doing that a lot just not while at work or when you're around.” Morgan said, smiling also.

Casey growled and smacked him up the side of his head.

“Have a good mission gentleman.” And Beckman was gone.

“Let’s do this and get home.” Casey said.

That evening Casey showed Kim the paperwork.

“I can’t believe this, are you going to talk to her?” Kim asked. 

“I’m going to show Chuck this first, then hopefully both him and I will talk to her.” 

Kim sat the papers on the table, both kids were already asleep and in bed.

“I’m ready for bed are you?” Kim asked.

“Yes.”

That night Chuck laid in bed, thinking about what the future with Sarah and Natalie would look like. Casey also laid in bed thinking about what Natalie’s life without Sarah in it would be like.


	10. Chapter 10

A month passed Casey had to go out of town for a mission with the SEALS putting off his conversation with Chuck.The day he got back he cleaned up and then went to the Buy More. Chuck was at the nerd herd desk, like he was always. 

“Can we talk in private?” Casey asked.

“Sure.”

They went into the backroom locking the door.

“What’s wrong? Is it Natalie or Thomas?” 

“No they’re both fine, I wanted to talk about Natalie and Sarah.” 

“Okay.” Chuck looked at him oddly. 

“Sarah had this sent to General Beckman’s email, saying to give this to me. The odd thing about it was it was Beckman’s personal email and only I and Sarah have it.” Casey said, handing the paperwork to Chuck.

Chuck read it, shaking his head.

“I don’t understand, she’s in therapy session now, been in therapy since we came back from vacation.” 

“She sent that to me while you two were in Paris, I wanted to show you this earlier, but I had an out of town mission.” 

“So I don’t get to see Natalie at all?” 

"It says you can see her as much as you want. Sarah temporarily gave up her rights, I guess until she comes to terms with everything." Casey said, pointing to the conditions. 

Chuck read them, nodding. 

"Can we babysit?" 

"Yes you and Sarah can actually come over tonight and babysit if you want. I was going to ask Morgan and Alex but I hated them because of Oliver." 

"Is there anything wrong with Oliver?" Chuck asked. Morgan wasn't at work today. 

"The doctor thinks he has downs, Alex is pretty torn up about it. Morgan is trying to keep her optimistic." 

"I need to call him. We can talk to Sarah tonight after everyone comes over for dinner at my place?" Chuck handed the letter back to Casey and picked up his phone to call Morgan. 

"Sure what time?" 

"7ish." 

"We'll be there." 

Later that evening Casey walked into the apartment and saw Natalie and Thomas were on the floor playing. He walked over, sitting beside Natalie, 

"Kim I'm home!" 

He picked Natalie up and sat on the couch. Thomas quickly sat beside him. 

"How are you?" He asked, holding her. 

Natalie cooed and laid her head on his chest. He looked over at Thomas, 

"How was school buddy?" 

Kim came out of the hallway. 

"Okay. Daddy, do I have to go back?" 

Casey looked at Kim who had sat beside him. 

"Honey, we talked about this. I'll go talk to the teacher tomorrow." Kim said. 

"What happened?" 

"Kids are being mean to him." Kim said. 

"Like?" 

"You just feel sorry for me, you love Natalie more." 

Casey looked surprised. 

"Really 4 year olds? Are saying this stuff to each other?" 

"No the teacher, the kids overheard and repeated it." Kim whispered. 

Casey shook his head, pulling Thomas into a side hug. That evening Casey, Kim, and the kids went over to Chuck and Sarah’s. Morgan, Alex, Awesome, Ellie, and Clara were already there Chuck greeted them at the door. 

“She’s in an okay mood.” Chuck whispered, stealing Natalie away from Casey. 

Thomas took off to talk Star Wars with Morgan. Casey and Kim joined the others in the kitchen, Casey grabbed a beer sitting at the bar stool. He pulled Kim close to him, she was still upset over the school situation. 

“You okay?” Casey whispered in her ear. 

“Got some news today from my doctor's appointment. Can we talk after the kids go to bed?” 

“Of course. Is there anything I can do.” 

“Don’t pack up the kids and leave me.”

“Never.” Casey whispered, kissing the side of her head. 

Kim cuddled closer to him. Casey squeezed her closer to him, as he looked at Chuck and Sarah. 

Chuck sat beside Sarah with Natalie in his arms. Sarah turned her body looking at her. 

“Want to hold her?” Chuck asked. 

“I don’t know how.” 

“Hold out your arms like you would catch a football.” 

Sarah did, looking intently at Natalie.

“Sarah, I know about the custody papers, Casey showed them to me. My only question is why? Why would you give up your rights to your only child? Miss big moments like her rolling over, saying her first words? She’s only 3 ½ months old, and you have missed some big milestones so far.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like she can sit and hold her head up like she’s doing now, lift her chest up with her arms, hold a toy, say da da.” Casey said, while getting up and fixing a bottle for Natalie who was becoming fussy.

Sarah had not looked up while Casey named off their daughters achievements. Casey brought over the bottle to Sarah. 

“You want to feed her?” Casey asked. 

Sarah shook her head no and handed her to Casey, who took her one handed and sat on the opposite couch. He laid back and gave Natalie the bottle, Kim smiled as the others including Sarah and Chuck looked shocked. Casey looked at all of them.

“What?” 

“Nothing.” They all mumbled.

“Sarah, are you still sure?” Casey asked. 

“Yes, I’m sorry but I just don’t feel a connection to her. I can’t love her.”

Casey sat up, looking at Kim who had tears in her eyes. He motioned for her to come sit with him. She walked over, sitting beside Casey and he handed Natalie to her.

“Then we want full custody Chuck, Ellie, and Awesome can see her. You can too if you care. I know what happened was bad and traumatizing but my daughter needs a mother and my wife needs a child so if you don’t want to be her mother Kim will be.” Casey said.

Casey stood up looking at Kim. 

“Are you ready to go?” 

Kim nodded.

“Thomas let’s go!”

“Thomas came running, jumping into Casey’s arms. 

“Bye uncle Chuck, Morgan, Awesome, aunt Ellie, Alex.” Thomas smiled, as Casey and Kim walked out and back to their apartment. 

That night after Natalie was down, Casey laid in Thomas' bed and read him a bedtime story and tucked him in. After checking the doors, he went to their bedroom, walking in he saw Kim sitting on the bed brushing her hair. 

“You're quiet tonight. Is there more to Thomas’s situation? Did I handle the whole Sarah thing badly?” 

“No, it’s me I had a doctor’s appointment, I had some tests done at the doctor's recommendation. Some of the results came back not good. I had leukemia when I was a kid, they think it’s back. They are wanting me to go Phoenix, Arizona, there is a really good place there.” 

“When do they want you to go?”

“ASAP, the faster they can start treating it the better shot of going back into remission.” Kim looked at him. 

Casey pulled her closer. 

“I need to talk to Chuck about work, and I need to find a place in Phoenix.”

“What about Thomas? He would miss Chuck and Morgan.” Kim whispered.

“He probably will, but it won’t be forever. Once you’re back in remission we can come back. Everyone will understand and be supportive and we can explain to Thomas why we’re moving. Thomas hates this school anyway, a new school may be what he needs. In any case, your health is the most important thing.”

Kim burst into tears and hugged Casey tightly.

“Please don’t cry, I’ll organize everything, all you need to do is look after your health. Just think positive and pretend it’s a new adventure for our family. I love you.” 

Kim nodded and said, 

“Love you too.”


End file.
